No Average Fariytale
by punkdaydreamer
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks she does not want a disney love at first sight. Will Edward and Bella find their true love? Or will Bella close him out of her life? first fanfic R&R please T for language and i'm paranoid. all human bit OOC
1. personal hell

**Bella: meg u know what u heve to say **

**Me: do i have too *sad face***

**Bella: if u do i'll introduce u to jacob*looking evil***

**Me: really!! fine i don't own any thing twilight amazing SM does. When do i meet Jacob!**

**Bella: soon **

**Me: kk please read and review *puppy dog face***

**Preface Welcome to hell…I mean Forks**

**BPOV **

I absorbed the last rays of sunlight before I boarded the plane heading to Forks, Washington. The plane ride to Port Angelous was going to be a long ride, so I decided to think about why I was doing this to myself. I loved my mother but she was more of a child. She did a good job of raising me but she didn't think things through. She divorced my dad when I was less then a year old. Charlie is the chief of police in the small town of Forks. He doesn't get much money from the job, but he invested in some stocks with a bit of his paychecks. Apparently he picked the right company because one day his stocks exploded with value. My dad knows that I detest Forks I didn't hide that from anybody. He was totally shocked when I called him with the news.

_*Flashback*_

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring_

"Hello?" was the first thing I heard from the other line.

"Hey dad it's Bella." I answered hoping he would be ok with what I was going to ask him.

"Hey bells! What's up is very thing ok?" I expected this response from him.

"Yea everything's fine. It's just I have a question could I move to Forks and stay with you?"

"… Yea sure you can that would be great! Is Renee here I want to make the official plans with her ok." He answered back surprised then very excited and then I put my mom on the phone.

_*Flashback ends*_

They had decided that I would move to forks over there after Christmas. I felt a single tear run down my check and I quickly wiped it a way. I turned on my Ipod and listened in paramore and hummed along to misguided ghosts. I loved my mom and like Phil and I wanted them to be happy. So I started lying to myself and kept saying if she is happy I'm happy. I can't lie for my life and but I have been saying it so many time that I'm starting to believe it. So here I'm heading to my own personal hell… I mean the small town of Forks.

**Thanks for reading it's my first fanfic helpfull critics r welcome**


	2. Setling in

**Me: Hey Alice did you have any visions about me?**

**Alice: Yes, we are going shopping next Saturday! **

**Me: anything else…**

**Alice: yes I did, you saying the disclaimer. **

**Me: I'll never say it Alice.**

**Alice: you will don't bet against me I don't lose. **

**Me: fine, I don't own twilight or any bands mentioned.**

When the small plane landed I began looking for my dad. When I found him in the small crowd of people I saw what he had driven to pick me up. With a sigh of expectation I saw the police cruiser. I hated the idea of driving the cruiser nothing slowed down traffic like a police car.

"Hey Ch-dad!" I said quickly stopping myself from calling him Charlie. Renee said I had to call him dad, well at least to his face.

"Do you have everything off the plane?"

"Yea I have it all dad." my clothing supplies for forks was not much and I dreaded the idea of shopping for more clothes.

"Lets go I have a surprise for you when we get home."

"Ok dad but can I have a hint?" I tried my puppy dog eyes but he didn't budge. I hate surprises. the rest of the car ride was silent like my dad I did not show emotions that often. when we finally arrived I saw a new car in the drive way. it was a black Honda pilot.

"Invested in normal car dad?" I said with a grin. he loved his cruiser it was like a second child to him.

"I did but not for myself, it is YOUR homecoming gift it is a great car for you I can feel it." he said with a look of excitement that I didn't normally seen from him.

"Oh my god! I love it dad thanks!" then it was his turn to surprised normally I didn't want gifts but I had started to let people give them to me.

I admired my car until I started to get really wet, I ran in side then I noticed that the house was exactly the same was when I was here years before. the linoleum floor faded even more and the bright yellow cabinets from when Renée tried to bring some sunlight into the room. then I headed to my room it was still the room of my child hood and I felt the feeling of all my old memories came to me fishing trips that I ended with my whining and playing with Charlie in the back yard. When I was done with my trip down memory lane I started putting all my things where I wanted them. After my clothes where in the dresser and closet I put my posters on the walls. Soon enough I was surrounded by posters of Paramore, Greenday, AFI, Fall Out Boy, Pink, My Chemical Romance, The Letter Black and a single out of place Owl city . My only friend Nick back in phoenix knew that techno music creped me out but it was a gift from him and I felt the need to put it up. Charlie ordered pizza for dinner so I would not cook my first night here.

" Charlie I told you that I'm going to do the cooking."

" I kept my self feed before you came here Bella."

" So what speed dial is the pizza and Chinese places?" I knew my dad far to well.

"they are number 5 and 6." he said with shame.

"That's what I thought. Like i said, i'm doing the cooking from now on. I'm going to bed dad goodnight."

"See you in tomorrow bells I'm going fishing with harry tomorrow I'm leaving early."

"Okay see you tomorrow dad."

**end of the second yea sorry it is taking really long too post chapters if any one is reading this story(hope people are) it is going to start getting better in the next chapter. you get to finally meet the other characters so R&R **

**(helpful suggestions are very welcome.)**


	3. first day part 1

**Me: do you think…**

**Edward: NO**

**Me: awwww do u think that…**

**Edward: NO **

**Me: you know that mind reading and not letting people finish their sentences.**

**Edward: so I have heard *taps temple with a smug smirk***

**Me:…**

**Edward: HEY!!**

**Me: hey Eddie and I do not own any thing Twilight or music related SM and the legit bands do. **

At 5 o'clock my alarm went off and the load instruments of Misery Business by Paramore. I sang along knowing that Charlie had left by now. Living with Charlie was like living alone.

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
but I wear the biggest smile.  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
After a quick shower I got dressed in tight stone washed jeans torn at the knees, with my favorite high tops and a black tee shirt that said in big letters on the back Bite Me.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.  
Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
and if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.  
When the song was over I ran down stairs to have a quick breakfast of cereal. I grabed my house key and book bag and headed to my car.

When I arrived at the school I groaned about how small the school was. I knew I would be the gossip of the school and the town. I was chief swan's daughter little angel to punk freak, but I was already the punk freak in Phoenix so I had a tough skin.

Once I found a parking spot, I ran to the main office. The room was warm and had a counter dividing the room. I walked up the woman sitting behind the desk.

" hi I'm the new student." The statement sounded more like a question. The woman looked up and smiled warmly at me.

"You must be Isabella Swan this is your schedule. You have to have all your teachers sign this paper and return it at the end if the day okay?"

I gave her a quick nod and headed towards my first class.

When I got to class the English teacher – Mr. Banner- signed the paper and pointed to my seat. I hated the girl already. The girl next to me had brown hair a bit lighter then my color. She had had a nose job by the look of the paler spots around her nose. Then I saw what she was wearing, she had on a Diem mini skirt and a matching Diem vest over a low cut tee shirt and had 4in pink pumps.

"Hi I'm Jessica." Said the bimbo next to me.

"Bella." Was my only response.

"Welcome to Forks high. I know the first day at a new school can be hard and I wanted to tell you that you could sit next to me at lunch today."

Then class started, the hour moved very fast then the bell rang.

"Hey Bella listen I think you should put this on be fore lunch." The she handed me a plain black sweatshirt. I knew what she meant but I played dumb.

" why should I put this on?"

"Because that shirt is gothic and popular girls don't do Goth." She respond in a very matter of fact voice. She was trying to tick me off and it was working.

" Well maybe I'm Goth and I like this shirt."

" look, Bella you are new to this school and the rules of this school so I'll let that comment slide." Was how she answered while she put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and saw her angry face.

" I guess I won't be sitting next to you at lunch." Then I turned and walked a way.

" You have no idea what you have just done Swan. I can ruin your life in this school and I will."

I turned around and I layed on the sarcasm. " Oh no I'm so scared. Listen I don't care and I definitely don't intend to give a damn." I didn't turn to see the look on her face and headed to my next class.

**what do you think the cullens/ hales are coming in the next 2 chapters please keep R&R (please b nice about it though it's my first time)**


	4. first day new pal

**Me: hey Emmett I was wondering what is the heaviest thing you can pick up?**

**Emmett: I don't really know but I can be a car jack when Rose needs one.**

**Rosalie: Emmett where are you?!**

**Emmett: Quick say the disclaimer I have to make sure you do Eddie-boy told me to.**

**Me: *gasps* Eddie doesn't trust me?**

**Emmett: *raises an eyebrow* **

**Me: He is smart not to trust me but I'm still hurt.**

**Emmett: Just say it before Rose gets here.**

**Me: Fine, I don't own twilight.**

Once I got to my second class I received a look that said 'no trouble making in this class'. I made my way to my seat in the back of the classroom with the class string at me the whole way. The girls next to me seemed like I person I could talk to. Her hair was short and stuck out in all directions. Her shirt was of Slipknot and she had on a pair of black as charcoal skinny jeans and black converse. She seemed like a dark pixie to me.

"Hi I'm Alice."

"I'm Bella."

" I think we are going to get along great Bella."

" I have to agree with you on that Alice." Then class started we both had to pay attention because it was trig. When the bell rang Alice and I started talking again. We found out that we had lunch and gym together.

" You should sit with me and my family today at lunch you can meet my brothers boyfriend and his sister."

" Sure but I don't want you and your family to be tormented by Jessica because of me."

" It's okay she hates me too. The only person she does not hate in my family is Edward."

"Why doesn't she hate him?"

" Edward is n the football team. And he is dating her right hand bimbo Tanya. Jessica runs the school but she slept her way to the top."

" I figured that was why she had that I rule this place attitude. And the jocks and bimbo's need to stick to gather right?"

"Totally and because Eddie can't forget about his family the bimbo's are always sitting with us at lunch. Is that okay?"

"Yea, I'll just sit between you and your boyfriend's sister."

"Great! My family is going to love you! Got to go I have a different class now see you at lunch Bella."

"Okay see you at lunch Alice." The next two periods zoomed on then it was time for lunch. I walked to my locker changed my books then meet up with Alice at her locker and headed to meet her family.

**Sorry it is so short but the others are coming soon and a warning so readers don't hunt me down Rosalie is nice in this story so R&R please **


	5. Warm welcomes and cold classmates

**Jasper: Can you please cheer up Meg you're making me feel like screaming into a pillow.**

**Me: sorry Jasper but know that I have to say the disclaimer soon.**

**Jasper: then just say it will make you feel better.**

**Me: no it will make me cry.**

**Jasper:…**

**Me: no fair jasper but I do feel happy enough to say that I don't own Twilight.**

**Jasper: good now let's get on with the story.**

"Hey Bella! Ready to meet my family?" Alice said when I got to her locker.

"Hey Alice I'm ready but tell me about them a little. I want to have a basic idea before the meet and greets."

"Well Emmett and Edward are my older brothers. Our dad, Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital. Esme, our mom is a popular interior designer. Emmett is a soccer jock. He is huge in size but he is just a big teddy bear. Edward is a wise ass." She seemed a bit ashamed and sad when she talked about Edward.

"Jasper and Rosalie are twins Rosalie is dating Emmett. Jasper is my boyfriend. He loves history we meet because he was tutoring me in world history." Her face seemed to glow when she talked about they must be very happy together.

" Rosalie is the mechanic of us all. If you ever have car problems go to Rosalie she can fix your car better then the over priced mechanic in town."

"Got it and let me make sure I have this right Edward is dating Tanya." I made a face at that combo but I didn't know why. "Emmett is dating Rosalie and you are dating Jasper. And finally you Emmett and Edward are siblings and Rosalie and Jasper are twins."

"Right you have it down. Let's hurry don't want to keep the gang waiting,"

After a few minutes we reached the cafeteria. Once Alice and I got our lunches we headed to a table with three other people sitting there already. There was a big muscle builder-looking guy that I assumed was Emmett. He had curly brown hair and dimples when he smiled. When I was his smile I flowed his gaze to a beautiful blonde hair girl. She had a figure that most models would kill for and she had golden blonde hair that flowed down her back. This must have been Rosalie. Then finally there was a boy with the same color hair as the girl. He was looking down at a history book this must be Jasper. When I sat down Alice started introducing the people to me.

" Hey guys this is Bella. Bella this is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper." She pointed to each of the people when she said their name. My guesses where all right after I was warmly greeted and welcomed by the people I just meat I heard the worst voice.

" Well look what the pixie dragged in." I was jasper holding onto Alice's arm to keep her from punching Jessica by the look of it. I shot her a look that said that I would handle the bimbo and then she relaxed. Then when I was sure that Alice was calm I looked at Jessica and three other people I'm guessing they were Tanya Mike and Edward.

" You know Bella you can still hang out with me you just have to ignore the pixie."

I stood up in front of my seat and answered the best way I thought of.

" Really does that mean you will tell me who did your plastic surgery?" I answered in fake hopefulness. "And is the skimpy dress wear required I like to cover myself up in public."

Than she suddenly understood what I meant.

"Did you just call me a slut?!"

"Yes I'll say it so you can understand. You are a –still with me- slut." Then the near by people stared to laugh.

Then instead of answering she threw her lunch at me. Then it went silent while I glared at her I remembered that there was something in her shirt. So I reached in to her shirt and pulled out two-silicon boob implants!

"Trying out the new size before the surgery?" then she quickly covered her chest and ran out of the cafeteria. I sat down and relaxed when the last of the four people went after Jessica.

" Wow that was amazing." Rose said.

"Totally no one has ever stood up to Jessica." Emmett stated in agreement with Rose.

" Yea and you did it twice today." Jasper said " I guess Jessica better have her eyes peeled around you."

" I won't do anything that she does not deserve." I said calmly while picking a piece of lettuce out of my hair from Jessica's lunch.

" Well I think she deserves much more." Grumbled Alice while Jasper was trying to calm her down.

"I agree and her followers should get some of it too."

" Bella what do you have next?"

"Bio."

Then they all had a plotting look on their faces.

"Which one is in the same class as me?"

"Edward." Was the only thing Alice answered with.

" I can handle it and I'll only do something if he starts with me Alice."

"Okay Bella." Then the bell rang I waved good bye and headed to Bio hoping that nothing would happen to Alice's brother because of my actions.

**sorry it is taking me so long to update i hace a lot of things i have to do so please R&R before i post the next chapter can i at least get 1 review **

**and look out for some more stories by me **


	6. important note

To any one that is still reading this story I'm sorry to say that I'm going to be taking this story down. This was my first story and I like the idea I had for the story to much to stop the story all together. I'm going to try to improve that I have written for the story and will repost it as Bella's Fairytale so look out for this story and a soon to me posted story by me called Charmed Bella a charmed twilight crossover


	7. VERY IMPORTANT

hey guys sorry that this isn't a new chapter but i have been seeing alot of posts about how some stories are being removed for things like lemons and i want to help out. please repost this and add your name because we need all the support we can get to keep all the great writing that is posted on the site online.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11

supernatural-scarlett

punkdaydreamer


End file.
